The present invention relates to a record applied to a sound reproducing apparatus for an audio signal such as voice, which initiates its reproducing operation only in response to the insertion of the record.
Such a sound reproducing apparatus is known, in which a record is pressed against the central portion of a turntable after the record has been inserted and a tone arm is moved to its reproducing position to perform the reproducing operation. Upon the actuation of a release lever the tone arm and the record are lifted so that the record can be taken out of the apparatus.
Conventionally, a flat disc-like record having a center hole has been used as a record applicable to such a reproducing apparatus. However, in order to freely use this reproducing apparatus without any trouble in any orientation of the apparatus, whether horizontal or vertical, it is necessary to provide a mechanism in the reproducing apparatus for preventing rotational slip of the record. Such rotational slip prevention mechanisms are complicated. In a reproducing apparatus of the type in which a record is mounted on a turntable, there is a further problem that slip may easily occur between the record and the turntable because very thin and very light records are often used. Further, it is necessary to insert the center hole of a record onto the center shaft of a turntable with a moderately tight fit in order to determine the center position of the record with respect to the turntable. There then arises a problem in the conventional reproducing apparatus that the mechanism for center hole insertion of a record onto the turntable is complicated.